Eclipse: House of the Daemon
by AkaneKitty
Summary: Ch 8: A sudden thought spurs T-Bone into action. Abi visits Callie with a gift. It seems that acquiring a rarity isn't the only piece to the puzzle of the Rose Gate. And, Razor and the parasite make a scene.
1. Prelude of Time

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is 'Prelude of Time,' the start of Eclipse: House of the Daemon.  
  
It's been a year and a half since the House of Feral and Briggs joined. The SWAT Kats are back in Minmei after a year of work in the East. But, all is not well. The threat of the House of the Daemon has emerged. Worrying all, especially, those who saw the effects of the Revolution first hand...like T-Bone and Razor.  
  
Author's note: Special thanks to Collin Blake, who beta read this and gave great ideas. And, to Krissy-chan for all her wonderful scene ideas (especially for Kandi ;))  
  
And, I'll get back to the Journey. I promise! ^.^  
  
As always, send any comments or question to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
-----------------------------  
Eclipse: House of the Daemon  
Prelude of Time  
-----------------------------  
  
The House of the Daemon.  
  
No one knows how the House was created, or it's leader. But, most know what it is synonymous to:  
  
Pain. Death. Chaos.  
  
The House started a Revolution in East a mere twenty years ago. The East was plunged into chaos, for which it hasn't fully recovered.  
  
But, why?  
  
Why start a Revolution, then sink back of into seemingly oblivion?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nice bit of money we made, eh, Razor?"  
  
"Yep. Didn't know there were still so many rouge daemons back East."  
  
T-Bone nods, stretching in his seat in Minmei's tavern. "At least we did some good. Helping to protect those trade routes is a good start."  
  
"Yeah...But, they still cause enough trouble, you know?" Razor motions to the bartender for another drink. "They're almost endless."  
  
"True." T-Bone pauses, swirling his milk. "Never thought we would go home like this."  
  
"We didn't go home. ' Home' isn't there anymore." Razor says. "It was destroyed twenty years ago...along with everyone else."  
  
T-Bone is silent, letting Razor's words sink in. "Think we'll ever take our masks off?"  
  
Razor shrugs. "Maybe. Not that I'm in any hurry."  
  
"Ah, so there you two are!"  
  
The SWAT Kats turn around to see Kandi walking into the tavern.   
  
"Do you need us, Kandi?" Razor asks.  
  
"Not right now. I'm just coming with the words of my boss." Kandi takes a seat besides Razor.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He likes what you've done. He's keeping most of his stock." Kandi says. "He'll be in touch soon."  
  
"Glad to hear it." T-Bone glances at his watch. "And, I have to go. I promised Felina that I meet her when I came back into town. Talk to you later."  
  
Kandi waits until T-Bone leaves the tavern. "So, any plans later on?"  
  
"Not really." Razor looks at her. "Why?"   
  
"Oh, no reason." Kandi stands up and smiles at Razor. "But, if you want to play..."  
  
Razor blinks. "Play?"  
  
Kandi continues to smile and starts to walk out the tavern. "Call me."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Such a lovely moon tonight. It's as if I could reach out and touch it."  
  
"...Oh?"  
  
Callie turns away from the window she was looking out of. "You're so distracted these nights. What's wrong?"  
  
Feral looks at his wife and sighs. "I'm worried about my brother. He's been having trouble with some daemons recently."  
  
"Daemons? Oh, no." Callie puts a paw to her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You don't need that kind of stress right now, Callie."  
  
"What I need is my husband not causing me stress by worrying about him." Callie motions him over. "Come here."  
  
"I'm sorry. Thought I was doing you some good." Feral says, embracing his wife.  
  
"You underestimate me. I need you." Callie pauses, bringing Feral's paw close to her stomach. "*We* need you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?...Oh, hi."  
  
T-Bone walks up to Felina, who was sitting in the town's square. "You look distant."  
  
Felina looks at T-Bone. "The next time you go to the East, I'm coming with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll pay you, of course." Felina continues, standing up.  
  
"Where is this coming from?" T-Bone asks.  
  
Felina is silent. "I'm worried about my father. He has lands in the East."  
  
"He does?"  
  
Felina nods. "My Uncle is giving me permission to go on his bequest, because he can't leave right now."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Milady is expecting. He doesn't want to leave her."  
  
"Wow. I can see why." T-Bone says. "But, we don't leave until we until we get a new assignment."  
  
"That's fine. I'll be around here, unless Uncle summons me." Felina then chuckles a bit. "He's being so nervous. But, I guess that's to be expected."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, are you going to take up that she-kats offer?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Might as well tell me now." The parasite threatens. "Unless you want me to make an embarrassing scene for during an intimate moment."  
  
"Why you little--" Razor goes for his sword.  
  
"Hmph. Be that way." The parasite scoffs. "But, for your information, I liked the other she-kat. This 'Kandi' has an odd smell."  
  
"You said that before." Razor deadpans.  
  
"This 'Kandi' needs the witch's test."   
  
"What that?"  
  
"You know. Long time ago, they'd dunk a suspected witch into the water. If they floated, then they're a witch. If not, well, tough luck."  
  
Razor, despite his best efforts, laughs. "Where do you get this stuff?"  
  
"I'm older than you think."  
  
"Obviously."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, the Lady of the House is expecting...How fortunate."  
  
"How so, D.K.?"  
  
That kat just smiles, a smile that unsettles even Ohtori. "With the Lady expecting, it keeps Lord Feral rather occupied for the time being. And, it produces a 'rarity'."  
  
Ohtori blinks. "Rarity?"  
  
"It was twenty years ago. I let that other known rarity get away." D.K. continues to smile. "I started a Revolution just to get them. I wonder how they think of themselves."  
  
"But, if I can't get them again, I can just try and take Feral on. Which is something I rather not do." D.K. continues, looking at Ohtori. "You know what to do."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Great. So let the plan commence..."  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Job

Ni-hao! This is "The Job."  
  
The SWAT Kats finally get a new assignment: rooting out rouge daemons in the town of MegaKat for their employer. But, MegaKat is T-Bone's home, who takes a business approach to the job. How will going home affect him? Also, while Razor prepares for the journey, he is caught between Kandi and Eboni. Will Eboni's reactions drive him into Kandi's arms?  
  
Author's note: First chapter! Yes, I will get back to the Saga, I'm just in process of setting this series up.  
  
Many, many thanks to all who reviewed, with special thanks to Collin Blake (Sorry you didn't get to beta read this one!) and Kristen Sharpe, who are at opposite ends of the spectrum with regards to Kandi ;)  
  
While I also set up a website for my stories, I got a web board. You can visit it at www.hotboards.com/plus/plus.mirage?who=akanekitty . It's bare bones, but you can write to me there about my stories...or anything else on your mind.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Or, the above mentioned web board. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
-------------------------------------  
Eclipse: House of the Daemon  
The Job  
-------------------------------------  
  
"It has been twenty long years..."  
  
"But, it seems like it has been well worth the wait..."  
  
"He seems to have matured quite well..."  
  
"...an excellent specimen..."  
  
"You can't hide behind that mask forever..."  
  
"...Chance Furlong..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We got our next job. We have to root out some rouge daemons for our employer." Razor was saying to T-Bone, who was tuning his crossbow.  
  
"Great! I'll tell Felina." T-Bone says, pausing his work.  
  
Razor looks down at the ground. "But..."  
  
"But?"   
  
"The job's in MegaKat." Razor says.  
  
T-Bone is silent. "Fine."  
  
"Fine? Are you sure you want to go back there?" Razor asks.  
  
"It's a job, Razor. We don't go, we could lose our assignment." T-Bone says, shrugging. "Ever since the Organization marked us, we need to this in order to maintain our work."  
  
"But..."  
  
T-Bone smiles, putting a paw on Razor's shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"All right." Razor says after awhile. "You contact Felina, while I prepare us for trip."  
  
T-Bone nods, and walks away. Razor sighs deeply.  
  
"Home..."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My darling sister,  
  
I hear from father that you are coming home. Great! I hope you've satisfied your independent streak. If not, it will be a fun visit.  
  
Are you still mooning over that hunter? It wouldn't surprise me if you are. We Ferals are notorious for not giving up on our loves. But, I rather you date someone else. Hunters like them stalk our kind...though I do like that Ohtori fellow.  
  
In closing, I hope your journey home will be safe. Give my best to Uncle and his wife.  
  
Love,  
Leonardo Feral  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felina smiles, folding the letter. "Leo..."  
  
"Hey, Felina!"  
  
Felina looks up, putting the letter away. "Hi, T-Bone. Get your assignment?"  
  
"Yeah. We're leaving tomorrow. Razor's preparing for the trip. You should, too."  
  
"I will." Felina stands up. "And, while you take me home, I want you to meet my brother."  
  
T-Bone blinks. "You have a brother?"  
  
Felina nods. "Leonardo Feral. But, everyone calls him Leo. He has some preconceived notions about you that I want shattered."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
Felina just smiles. "I'll get my things together, and meet you back here in the morning. See you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I want you to start agitating Lord Alexander Feral again. But, don't invade! Just loiter around his borders."  
  
High pitched squeals confirm the acceptance of D.K.'s orders. But, even he had to put his paws to his ears. His daemons, the purple, bat like creatures that they are, were feared by many...and, tended to get a little too excited.  
  
"Shut up, you idiots! I can't hear myself think!"  
  
The daemons instantly quieted. D.K. was their creator, and had the power of life and deaths over them.  
  
"That's better." The large kat removes his paws from his ears. "I also want you to start attacking those trading caravans...you know which ones."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fill these fuel cells up. We've got a long way to go."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Razor takes a seat, while the attendant fills up the motorcycle's portable fuel cells.  
  
"Kandi's coming." The parasite says suddenly, startling Razor.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry. Thought you'd like to know." The parasite verbally shrugs. "But, I still like..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Razor dismisses the parasite, then looks up. "Hello, Kandi."  
  
"Hi." Kandi says. "Preparing for your job?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kandi smiles a little. "I was wondering, could I ride with you?"  
  
"Sure." Razor says. "But, why."  
  
"Boss want me with you. He wants me to point out some hotspots on his trade routes."  
  
"Will we finally get to meet him?" Razor asks. "Not that I'm suspicious or anything."  
  
"Yes. Noir-sama wants to meet you as well." Kandi then pauses.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm a little disappointed."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Kandi pouts a little. "That you didn't want to play with me. Did your parasite talk you out of it?"  
  
"I did no such thing." The parasite says, insulted.  
  
Razor blinks. "You know about it?"  
  
"I know lots of things." Kandi runs a paw along Razor's face. "Are you sure you don't want to play? I could make it worth your while."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Oh...so you're into PDA, Razor?"  
  
Razor looks past Kandi and sees a very somber looking Eboni. "Eboni! It's not what it looks like..."  
  
"Is that so? Well, I'll just leave you and your girlfriend alone." Eboni turns on her heel and starts to walk away. "To think I was coming to reconnect with you since I'm going East, too!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Razor calls after her, but Eboni is already gone. "Crud!"  
  
Kandi steps back, a slight smile on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're going home?"  
  
"Yes. The SWAT Kats finally got an assignment."  
  
"I wish I could go, but I am otherwise occupied." Feral motions to Calico, who was resting in a chair. Felina continues to pack a few things.  
  
"You still want me to deliver that letter to father?" Felina asks.  
  
Feral nods. "And, tell him that he can always depend on me for help."  
  
"Yes, uncle."  
  
Feral starts to say more, but is interrupted by a small moan from Calico. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ooh...she's kicking." Calico closes her eyes for a moment.  
  
Feral blinks. " 'She'?"  
  
Calico smiles faintly. "Sorry. I'm a sorceress, so this isn't wishful thinking." She places a paw to her stomach. "She's being real active at night. She must be taking after her father."  
  
"Hope she doesn't get my intolerance of the sun." Feral smiles.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
Kandi watches as Razor finishes loading the fuel cells onto his motorcycle. "Wish I could make it up to you."  
  
"It's nothing, really." Razor wipes his paws. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Let me buy you a drink before we leave." Kandi links her arms with Razor. "I insist."  
  
Razor starts to say no, but instead nods. "Okay."  
  
Kandi smiles, and snuggles next to Razor.   
  
"Maybe we can have more than a professional relationship..."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. The Journey Home

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is "The Journey Home."  
  
On the way to the Eastern Lands, the SWAT Kats decide to rest in Excel, a major trading city. But, things aren't what they seem. T-Bone gets the surprise of his life when he bumps into Aikia, a kittenhood friend of Chance. Also, Razor is still caught between Eboni and Kandi.   
  
Author's note: Thanks to all for your reviews! I appreciate it very much.  
  
Thanks to Collin Blake for Beta Reading and Kris...for just wacky Kris. (No mutant veggies with a rose in this fic!)  
  
I have MSN Messenger now! You can reach me at akanekitty@hotmail.com.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
--------------------------------------------  
SWAT Kats: House of the Daemon  
The Journey Home  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I hope everything is well at home. The new daemon threat is so worrisome. Ulysses worries about his brother, as I worry about my family. I would hate to see another Revolution started by those foul beasts. But, enough about them.  
  
Yes, the kitten is doing fine. She keeps me up all day and night, though. Was I this active at six months? She isn't kicking now, as I write this. I should be resting...but I'd rather write. I know that father couldn't imagine himself as a grandfather so soon. Give him best.  
  
And, mother, if you wish to visit, please do...Especially in the next few months!  
  
Love always,  
Calico Feral  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Another letter?"  
  
"Yes." Calico puts the letter into an envelope. "I haven't written in a while."  
  
"Have you thought about using the terminal?" Feral asks, giving his wife a kiss.  
  
"I don't like them. They're too impersonal." Calico winces, feeling a kick. "Ooh...I should have rested when I had the chance!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We should be reaching a town soon."  
  
"..."  
  
"Razor! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Razor shakes his head as if to clear it. "What were you saying, T-Bone?"  
  
"I said we should be reaching a town soon." T-Bone says, decelerating a little. "We can rest there."  
  
"We can't make it in one straight shot?" Felina asks from her seat behind T-Bone.  
  
"Your father's lands are too far." T-Bone explains.  
  
"I know of the town." Kandi speaks up from behind Razor. Excel is a nice place to relax. It's a major trading city for the Boss."  
  
"Really."  
  
"My brother loves Excel." Felina muses. "Maybe I'll see him there."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They're heading to Excel? Good."  
  
D.K. hangs up the phone and smiles.  
  
"The plan's afoot..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Those damn daemons are back at my borders again! This is bad."  
  
"Why don't they cross?" Leo asks, looking at his father. "Seems like a lot of trouble just to hang around."  
  
"Maybe they want me to attack." Alex sighs, walking towards a window of his manor. "But, doing that can lead to war."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Is Felina coming?"  
  
"Yes." Leo smiles. "She hitched a ride with that hunter."  
  
"Him?" Alex throws up his paws. "Not the kat I would want her marrying."  
  
"You can still arrange that marriage to Lord Teioh's son."  
  
"After the trouble with my brother and his bride, I don't know." Alex says. "But, I would like to meet this hunter."  
  
"Me, too." Leo looks his watch. "Oh, I need to go."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I hired someone to investigate these daemons. I hear she's great at this sort of thing."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Eboni."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow! Seems like Excel recovered nicely from the Revolution."  
  
"Noir-sama made sure of that. It's one of his major trading cities that he shares with Lord Alexander Feral." Kandi says, linking her arms with Razor.  
  
"We need to find inn." T-Bone says.  
  
"And, get some more supplies." Razor adds.  
  
"Hmm. I know of a tavern here." Kandi says. "Why don't we split up and meet up there?"  
  
"Fine. I'll get us a room at the inn." T-Bone looks at Felina. "You coming?"  
  
Felina shakes her head. "I need to find a terminal so I can contact my brother."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bad times, brother?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
  
"I wish I could help..."  
  
"Thanks, but you need to stay put. You have a kitten on the way."  
  
Ulysses sits at the terminal, seeing his brother's words fill the screen. He begins typing again. "Yes, but the threat of the daemon is real."  
  
"Brother, you have a family of your own. As do I." Alex's words scrolls. "Your wife needs you now more than ever."  
  
"I know." Feral sighs as he types. "Has Felina arrived yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but I've heard from her. Do you know about this hunter she likes?"  
  
"You mean, one of the hunters who tried to kill me? A little."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"But, he seems okay. And, If you're thinking of having her marry that other kat, I would strongly recommend against that. Felina values her independence."  
  
"I know. I guess that I don't like this hunter..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You want two rooms?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, you're the hunters the Boss hired. It's free of charge."  
  
"Really? Thanks." T-Bone puts his wallet up and walks away from the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
"Huh?" T-Bone turns around to see the source of the voice. He is faced with a pretty, slender she-kat with piercing violet eyes. She is of tan coloring, with blond highlighted brown hair.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I know." The she-kat smoothes her pleated short skirt. "It's nothing."  
  
"Wait! Who do I remind you of?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Chance. Chance Furlong. He was a dear friend of mine before the Revolution came." Her violet eyes seem sad.  
  
"I know a Chance Furlong."   
  
"Really. That's great! I'd love to reconnect with him."  
  
"What your name?"  
  
"Aikia. Hope he still remembers me."  
  
"*This is Aikia?*" T-Bone thinks, taking a look. "*That little she-kat grew up into 'this'? Not bad...*"  
  
Aikia looks at him. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing. I'll try to get in touch with him, since he's hard to track down."  
  
"I'll leaving town soon. But, I live in MegaKat." Aikia says. "If you reach him, tell him I'm there."  
  
"I will." T-Bone smiles. "Nice meeting you!"  
  
"Me, too." Aikia returns the smile. "And, I hope to see you again, too."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nice tavern, although I like the one in Minmei better."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Want a drink?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Razor motions to the bartender for two drinks. Kandi adjusts herself. "Heard from Eboni."  
  
Razor flinches. "No."  
  
"I'd like to apologizes..."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"I know. But," Kandi leans into Razor, "I hate to have a vengeful ex-girlfriend around."  
  
"Ex?"  
  
Razor looks up to Eboni walk into the tavern. "Eboni! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you that I was heading East." Eboni says. "I got hired."  
  
"Oh?" Razor gets off the stool and walks up to Eboni and whispers. "We need to talk."  
  
"No we don't. I don't need anything explained to me." Eboni takes a step back, "Besides, it will make me late for my appointment. I just came in here for a quick drink. But, it seems like that's impossible."  
  
"Don't leave on my account." Kandi says sweetly. "I hate to see an Ex leave on bad terms."  
  
Eboni looks at her. "You know what, I think I'll take that drink. Maybe then, a succubus like your self can learn some tact."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"* I love comic books. Captain Kat is my favorite!*"  
  
"*Mine, too! Think I could read it after you? Mom doesn't let me buy them.*"  
  
"*Here. You can have it now.*"  
  
"*Thanks! Hey, how about dinner with my family?*"  
  
"*Are you serious, Aikia? Woren cooking is the best!*"  
  
"...T-Bone?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi, Felina. Get in touch with your brother?"  
  
"No, unfortunately. The terminal was busy at home." Felina sighs, and then looks at T-Bone. "You seemed so far away. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." T-Bone says. "I got the room, so let's meet the others at the tavern."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They're here...at last."  
  
Ohtori takes the binoculars from his eyes and smiles. The daemons around his horse start to shriek.  
  
"All right, daemons, you know what to do." Ohtori tells them. "Attack them all..."  
  
"...but leave Lady Feral to me..."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Firebright

Ni-hao! This is "Firebright."  
  
It's nighttime, and everyone has decided to rest. T-Bone is plagued by a bad dream while Razor catches Firebright bugs, an insect know to detect daemons. Can a Firebright bug bring Razor and Eboni together? Also, Felina asks T-Bone for his real name.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to all that reviewed! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far.  
  
Special thanks again to Collin Blake, my beta reader.  
  
This is a tweener chapter, as I call them. Dialogue driven.  
  
A Firebright bug is similar to a lightning bug (as we call them here in Texas). They flash in the night.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
-------------------------------  
Eclipse: House of the Daemon  
Firebright  
-------------------------------  
  
The Firebright bug. One of the many nocturnal insects that is shown to sense the presence of daemons. Many katizens collect these bugs, if not to protect, then to amuse. Their bright glowing coloring makes to easy to spot, and even easier to catch.   
  
It is night now in Excel, and another little know fact of the Firebright bugs is that it loves to feel the emotions of kats.  
  
Emotions that are hard to suppress...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...It was a day like no other..."  
  
"...the day I lost everything..."  
  
"...my home...my friends..."  
  
"...My mother..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Those daemons..."  
  
"They destroyed everything...Why?"  
  
"...For their creator..."  
  
"I can't let that happen again..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"T-Bone! T-Bone! Please, wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" T-Bone stirs, and then opens his eyes. "Felina?"  
  
"You fell asleep." Felina looks at him with concern. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."   
  
T-Bone wipes his forehead. "...I was."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
T-Bone props himself and sighs. "...Thinking of the Revolution brings up bad memories. This daemon threat worries me."  
  
"I see." Felina says. "I was a little young to remember the affects of the Revolution first hand. But, since Father didn't want me to see any more than I had to, he sent me to live with Uncle."  
  
T-Bone is silent for a moment. "Where's Razor?"  
  
"Outside collecting Firebright bugs. He said they could sense the presence of daemons."  
  
"Ah...that's Razor."  
  
"So I see." Felina looks at him. "T-Bone?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When can I know who you really are?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come to me, my little rarity..."  
  
D.K. takes a breath, and slowly exhales it. "If it wasn't for that Dragon family, I would have had him."  
  
"But, it's no matter. For what he's become now twenty years was worth the wait."  
  
"Now, if I could get rid of that Dragon..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey! I said to attract the Firebrights! Not *eat* them!"  
  
"...Say again?"  
  
Razor sighs, screwing a lid on a jar. "You're gross, you know that?"  
  
"I'm a parasite! Of course I'm gross." The parasite finishes chewing. "Besides, I was hungry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Are you finished now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Razor puts another lid on a jar.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why are you so quiet? Thinking about Eboni?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I like her. Why you went after Kandi is beyond me."  
  
Razor clenches his left paw. "I did *not* go after her! I want that to be absolutely clear, do you understand!"  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Progress? Not right now, I'm afraid. He's a hard nut to crack."  
  
Kandi sits in her room at the inn, twirling a phone cord as she talks. "But, give me a few days...I'll have him in no time."  
  
"...I know you don't have a few days. But..."  
  
"...I understand. I'll try harder."  
  
Kandi hangs up the phone, and starts twisting a piece of her hair. "Just how, I wonder?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I need to collect some Firebright bugs. That will make my job easier..."  
  
"I hate staying in the same inn as that she-kat, but it's the only one in town."  
  
Eboni takes a jar out of her belongings, as well as some ammunition for her gun. "I'll have to get up really early tomorrow if I don't want to be late for my appointment. I wonder if..."  
  
Eboni's thoughts are interrupted by shouts coming from the outside of the inn. She walks to the windows and takes a look. "Razor? Talking to himself?"  
  
"Nah. He must be talking to that parasite."  
  
Eboni watches Razor for a while, then grabs the jar. "Firebright bugs, huh?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why ask that question now?"  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Felina sighs a little. "It seems silly to have a boyfriend that I don't know his real name."  
  
T-Bone looks at her. "Felina..."  
  
"I'm going to introduce you to my brother! I want to tell him who you really are!" Felina looks away. "That way, maybe he could convince my father not to arrange my marriage..."  
  
"Marriage?"  
  
"Most marriages in my family are arranged. It keeps the peace." Felina nods. "But, since Uncle married outside our normal lines, maybe Father won't do it."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So, can't you tell me?"  
  
"Felina...I can't. Not right now." T-Bone looks Felina deep into her eyes. "This isn't because I'm hiding something, or I don't want to tell you. Its just that I have to do it in my own timeframe."  
  
Felina looks down for a moment, then looks up again. "I understand."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We should turn in for the night." Felina says, standing up. "We have a ways to go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Looking forward to a lonely night, darling?"  
  
"I have nothing to say to a succubus like you."  
  
Kandi laughs, walking into Eboni's path. "You know, that comment only works once."  
  
Eboni looks at her. "Like yourself?"  
  
Kandi still continues to smile. "You know, insults don't become you."  
  
"Whatever." Eboni continues to walk, spying an open closet.  
  
"Now, don't be angry since I'm with your ex."  
  
"I'm not his ex." Eboni stops. "But, you're not going to be with him now."  
  
"What are you--"  
  
Eboni shoves Kandi into the open closet and locks it. "Hope you like it in there, 'darling'!"  
  
"Let me out of here!" Kandi starts to pound on the closet door.  
  
"Sorry! Can't hear you!" Eboni laughs, walking away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can you please open your paw? I can't breathe!"  
  
"Just don't make any more of your little comments." Razor catches another Firebright bug.  
  
"All right." The parasite takes a deep breath, then pauses. "Eboni's coming."  
  
"Huh?" Razor looks up. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself." Eboni walks up. "Caught enough bugs?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so."  
  
"Good." Eboni unscrews a lid on her jar.  
  
Razor watches her for awhile. "Umm...Eboni..."  
  
"These Firebrights are moving too fast tonight." Eboni says, watching the bugs.  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"Think you could catch one for me?" Eboni hands him her jar. You're good at this."  
  
"So I see." Razor takes the jar.  
  
"You just have to be patient." Razor singles out a bug. "They usually come to you."  
  
A single Firebright bug flies into the jar. Razor quickly closes the jar. "Here you are."  
  
"Thanks." Eboni takes the jar, and then looks at him.   
  
"I'm sorry about all this."  
  
"I would hope so."  
  
Razor places a paw behind his head. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Yes you were." Eboni smiles a bit. "You just wasn't thinking with you heart."  
  
"That was obvious." The parasite speaks up.  
  
"Hey! Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Razor starts to clenches his paw again.  
  
"You did, but I got hungry again."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let me out!"  
  
Kandi beats on the door again. This time, the door flies open, and Kandi falls out.  
  
"What the-- Kandi?"  
  
Kandi look up. "Ohtori? You can't be seen here!"  
  
"It's a risk I'm glad I took." Ohtori helps her up. "How'd you get in there?"  
  
"That Eboni shoved me in there."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Snaring Razor is turning out to be more difficult than I thought." Kandi sighs.  
  
"Well, if the old fashioned way doesn't do, then go your 'natural' way." Ohtori smiles. "You know what Dragons like."  
  
Kandi smiles back. "So I do."  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Past and Present

Ni-hao! This is "Past and Present."   
  
Also subtitled, "The Parasite Strikes Back!" Thanks Kris! ;)  
  
T-Bone has more thoughts of his troubled past. Who saved him that fateful day? What do Dragons like? Eboni gets a surprise in her Firebright jar and confronts Kandi. Razor and the parasite have their usual 'sparring' match.  
  
Author's note: Dryad was a spell element in the game "Secret of Mana."   
  
Many, many thanks to all who reviewed! Special thanks to Collin Blake, the beta reader, and to Kris for the wonderful subtitle.  
  
And, I will get a chapter of the Saga out. Soon! I promise!  
  
Check out my new forum, AkaneKitty's Domain, at http://akanekitty.suddenlaunch2.com/. You can talk about the much debated Kandi there.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
-------------------------------------  
Eclipse: House of the Daemon  
Past and Present  
------------------------------------  
  
"Mother...please..."  
  
"...Open your eyes..."  
  
"Please...don't leave me alone!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...Father tells me that Leo left already. I hope I can bump into him."  
  
"..."  
  
"T-Bone?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Felina." T-Bone chuckles a bit.  
  
"You've been acting distant ever since we came into town." Felina looks at him with concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." T-Bone loads another bag onto his motorcycle. "We should get going."  
  
"I know. I wonder what Razor's doing?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't know why you put yourself into these types of situations."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I mean, why not choose the nice one and get it over with."  
  
"Nice?"   
  
Razor gives his blade a look over before putting it back into its hilt. The parasite clears its throat.  
  
"Yes, nice. You never saw Eboni doing the types of things Kandi has done."  
  
"What kinds of things?"  
  
The parasite sighs. "You're either blind or masochist to not notice. This Kandi is trouble"  
  
"What are you, my father?"  
  
"I've been around long enough. And, this is the gratitude I get."  
  
"It's not your business."  
  
"I say it is. After all, I'll have to live with the she-kat you choose."  
  
Razor eyes get a dangerous glint. "I could slice you off and you won't have to worry about it."  
  
"Wouldn't you miss our lovely conversations?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I am so late! I'm supposed to leave right now if I want to meet with Lord Feral."  
  
Eboni hastily shoves her things into her satchel, saving the jar with the Firebright bug in it for last.   
  
"I hate that Kandi's still around. I hate the competition..."  
  
"Hey! Let me out!"  
  
"Huh?" Eboni looks around, trying to locate the voice.  
  
"Here! In the jar!"  
  
Eboni looks into the jar. "What the--"  
  
A tiny she-kat with long black hair and paper thin wings flutters in the jar. "My name's Lufia, a Dryad spirit. Could you let me out, please? It's stuffy in here."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good morning, Razor."  
  
"Ah. Morning Kandi."  
  
Kandi bumps into Razor in the inn's hallway. Razor adjusts his bags.  
  
"Getting ready to go?" Kandi asks.  
  
"Yeah. T-Bone wants to leave as soon as possible." Razor looks at her. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Almost. I just need to get one bag."  
  
"All right. I'll meet you at the Square." Razor starts to walk away."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Hmm?" Razor stops and Kandi walks up to him.  
  
"A trading caravan came though." Kandi gives him a small wrapped package. "I thought a Dragon like you would like something."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I have to finish packing. See you soon!" Kandi disappears into one of the rooms.  
  
"What's this?" Razor opens the package. "Mongo peppers! Mmm... haven't had one in a while."  
  
"Please don't eat that." The parasite pleads.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Besides not trusting that she-kat, those peppers disagree with me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You might be able to eat those things, but I can't! They set fire to my bloodstream."  
  
"You'll survive." Razor pops a pepper into his mouth.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're a Dryad spirit?"  
  
"Yep! I belong to you now."  
  
Eboni blinks, looking at the dainty, fairy like she-kat sitting on the lid of the jar. "How could you belong to me?"  
  
"I was caught in your jar. If your boyfriend had kept me, I would be his." Lufia explains.  
  
"You mean Razor? He's not my boyfriend...at least not yet." Eboni sighs.  
  
"He could if you put your mind to it!"  
  
Eboni chuckles a bit. "You give good pep talks."  
  
"We spirits aim to help kat kind. I may not be a Firebright bug, but I can help you detect those daemons, so it's not a total waste."  
  
"So I see..." Eboni looks at her. "All right. Hitch a ride. We've got a way to go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We've got to get out of here!"  
  
"I can't leave my mother! She's the only thing I have left!"  
  
"I know it's hard...But, if we don't leave! That kat will be back again!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look...my parents won't be able to stand up to those daemons on his own! We have to flee!"  
  
"...all right..."  
  
"You can live with us...we've lost family, too..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
T-Bone smiles to himself. "My buddy. The pre parasite days. It was nice of his family to take me in..."  
  
T-Bone finishes loading his motorcycle. "Wonder where Felina took off to."  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yep." T-Bone turns to see Razor walking towards him. "Where's Kandi?"  
  
"Still getting ready." Razor pops another pepper into his mouth.  
  
"The kat's trying to kill me!" The parasite groans.  
  
"That's a good thing." Razor turns his attention to T-Bone.  
  
"Say goodbye to Eboni?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"And, you talk about me..."  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"For you of all kats? That's a first."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Its mid morning, and the inn is shifting into its cleaning rituals, Buckets of soapy water were in the halls. Eboni locks her door, getting ready to check out. Kandi saunters up the hall.  
  
"Leaving so soon, darling?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
Kandi laughs, tossing her bag over her shoulder. "You know, you're not much competition, Eboni. You don't know the things that Dragons like."  
  
"What's your point?" Eboni stops in her tracks.  
  
"If you knew what Razor likes--say, Mongo Peppers--You could match up." Kandi smirks. "But, you'll always be so...'common'."  
  
"That's a compliment compared to you." Eboni moves past Kandi.  
  
"Not willing to fight? How disappointing." Kandi laughs. "But, you'll be out of your league."  
  
"Oh really?" Eboni picks up a bucket. "I think she-kats like you are out of *your* league!"  
  
"What do you--"  
  
Kandi is cut off from saying more when a surge of water splashes her, getting her soaking wet.  
  
"How dare you!" Kandi, enraged, attempts to remove wet hair from her eyes.   
  
"I thought you needed a bath." Eboni turns on her heal and walks away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Not my intention. 'Killing' his mother."  
  
"Such hatred he had for me that day...it's probably best that he got away."  
  
"I wonder if he would work for me now?"  
  
"Me... Dark Kat."  
  
"Probably not..."  
  
"But, anyone could be bought..."  
  
"...with all the right incentives..."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Perfect Timing

Ni-hao! This is "Perfect Timing."  
  
T-Bone is dreaming about his past...and his mother. But, after saving Aikia from some daemons and getting a strange gift from Ohtori, he triggers yet another sequence of dreams. D.K. seems to have big plans for his 'rarity', and becomes curious about Aikia. Also, a strange partnership forms.  
  
Author's note: A daemon looks like a creepling.   
  
Thankies to all who reviewed! I appreciate it very much.  
  
Special thanks to Collin Blake, the defender of Kandi and my beta reader. Also, to Kristen Sharpe, for our usual late night gab sessions that degenerate into madness ;)  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
http://akanekitty.suddenlaunch2.com/  
  
-------------------------------------  
Eclipse: House of the Daemon  
Perfect Timing  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Get enough supplies, Aikia?"   
  
"Yep." Aikia adjusts herself into the plush seats of the carriage she was riding in. "I shouldn't have to make any more unnecessary runs to Excel now."  
  
"Great. You run a fabulous inn." The kat, who was guiding the horses, replies. "You've really helped MegaKat."  
  
"It's my home." Aikia says. "No matter what happened in the past...it's still home."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
"Hopefully, I'll get to see my friend soon...after all these--"  
  
"What the...!"  
  
"Huh?" Aikia slides over to the carriage's windows and looks out. A pair of yellow eyes look back at her and squeal.  
  
"Daemons!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Mother, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm?...Oh, Chance...it's nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"But, you seem so sad."  
  
"Dear, when you get to be a big kat, I'll tell you everything. Right now, I just want you to be happy."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know you're concerned. But don't worry about me. Now, go on and play with Aikia. She's waiting for you."  
  
"Okay, mom!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ahh...It's great to be back in the East! The sun is less intense."  
  
Felina snuggles closer to T-Bone, as the loosely form traveling group continues its way East.   
  
The appearance of lush greenery was a welcome sight, as the West was still parched in some places. It also shows that the East was recovering nicely.  
  
"Where is your father's land, Felina?" T-Bone asks, glancing behind his shoulder a little.  
  
"One you reach the city of Jobi, you are in his lands." Felina replies.  
  
"One of Noir-sama's trading routes goes through Jobi." Kandi speaks up from behind Razor. "We may see some rouge daemons."  
  
"Ahh..." Razor looks to his right, to see Eboni traveling on her motorcycle. "Where are you heading?"  
  
"Jobi. Got a job appointment." Eboni says.  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"None of your business, 'darling.'" Eboni replies sweetly.  
  
The parasite starts to chuckle. "Spunky."  
  
"Shut up." Razor growls to it.  
  
"At least she doesn't throws herself at you like a certain unnamed she-kat."  
  
"I said, shut--"  
  
"Hey, you hear that?" T-Bone suddenly slows his motorcycle.  
  
"Huh?" Razor also slows down, and strains to listen. High pitched squealing was coming from below a hill.   
  
"Daemons!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"He's done quite well for himself. Aren't you proud?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Why the silent treatment? I thought you would be glad to hear about him again."  
  
"I wouldn't want to give you the pleasure."  
  
D.K. leans against a wooden door, separating himself from the possible hostile presence. "Such an ingrate..."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"He thinks he's normal...Does that bother you?"  
  
"...After what he's been though, I wouldn't blame him."  
  
D.K. chuckles a bit. "Soon...with all the right incentives, I will have Furlong under House control...and then..."  
  
"Still dreaming of opening the Rose Gate? How you continue to think of it surprises me."  
  
"The Rose Gate holds an immaculate power...a power believed to be stronger than the dunpeals and warlocks themselves...which is why I need Furlong..."  
  
"...You mean..."  
  
"Rarities are needed to open that Seal which was placed upon the Gate."  
  
"And, I intend to open that Gate..."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean, 'stay put'?"  
  
"Kandi, you'll be in the way." Razor half grumbles. "And, besides, this is our job, remember."  
  
"Yes, darling, do as you're told." Eboni cocks her gun. "You wouldn't want to mess up that 'pretty' face."  
  
"Ohh..." Kandi crosses her arms. "Fine. I'll wait here."  
  
T-Bone chuckles a bit as he turns toward Felina. "You staying put?"  
  
"Hardly." Felina looks down from the hill. Daemons were circling a carriage. "You'd better hurry."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They should be arriving soon." Ohtori smiles to himself, removing the binoculars from his face. "But, there's something odd about that she-kat...I wonder what it is..."  
  
"Ohtori...Ohtori are you there?" A voice squawks from a radio. Ohtori picks it up.  
  
"Yes, I'm here."  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" The voice asks.  
  
"Everything's fine, D.K. I'm just waiting on the SWAT Kats dynamic entrance."  
  
"Good. You know what to do. And, Ohtori..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Check out that she-kat in the carriage my daemons are attacking. They tell me she's 'different.'"  
  
"Will do."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Aikia struggles against the grips of the daemons, which has her wrists in their talons. Their squealing takes on a new pitch, as if to talk among themselves.  
  
"Hey, you! Pink and ugly!"  
  
The daemons barely have time to respond before a shower of silver arrows rain down the horde. The daemons which were holding Aikia suddenly release her and flee.  
  
"Let's get rid of these pests now. We don't know if they have reinforcements." Eboni takes aim at a lone daemon and fires.  
  
"Will do." T-Bone motions to Felina and Razor. "Take care of her, Felina. Razor, let's go!"  
  
T-Bone and Razor take off after the few remain daemon, leaving Felina and Eboni behind to care for Aikia. T-Bone reloads his crossbow.  
  
"Why did they attack the carriage? It's no trading caravan." Razor says through clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't know." T-Bone stops to catch his breath. The few remaining daemons had disappeared. "But, for whatever reasons, it isn't good."  
  
"Oh...Ya think?"  
  
T-Bone and Razor both reach for their arms. "Who's there?"  
  
"What do you think?" Ohtori emerges from the shadows.  
  
"Ohtori! What are you doing here?" T-Bone aims his crossbow at the Dragon.  
  
"What does it look like?" Ohtori motions to his blade, which had some blood on it. "I was finishing your job."  
  
"That still doesn't answer the damn question."  
  
"Such contempt." Ohtori smirks. "After I came all this way to give you a special gift, T-Bone."  
  
T-Bone lowers his bow a little. "Gift?"  
  
Ohtori reaches into his clothes and withdraws a necklace. It was silver and had small sapphire pendent attached to it. T-Bone freezes.  
  
"That...necklace..." T-Bone looks at it, transfixed. He then narrows his eyes. "Give it to me!"  
  
"Oh, you recognize it?" Ohtori holds it up. "My boss wants you to have it."  
  
"Your boss?" Razor asks. "Who's that?"  
  
"You'll see." Ohtori tosses the necklace to T-Bone. "He also says that if you want to see more...you'll go to MegaKat."  
  
Ohtori mounts his steed and starts to gallop away. "Until next time, SWAT Kats!"   
  
Razor turns his attention to T-Bone, who was clutching the necklace. "T-Bone, are you all right?"  
  
T-Bone doesn't answer right away, clutching the necklace in his paws.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Sardines...and ice cream?"  
  
"I'm a pregnant she-kat, dear. Thanks for getting them for me."  
  
Calico continues to eat, while Feral looks on in bemusement. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
Calico nods. "It's almost time for me to go to the Temple of Troubadour."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm nearing seven months. I want to get blessed." Calico puts her spoon down. "Hopefully, mother will come. Father's still a bit wary."  
  
"As I am."  
  
"I know you still have issues with my father, but I'd like to have him around." Calico grabs Feral's paw. "He's going to be a grandfather."  
  
Feral sighs. "I know."  
  
Calico smiles a bit. "Have you thought of any names?"  
  
"Names?"  
  
"You know...for our daughter."  
  
Feral smiles and draws Calico into his arms. "Still thinking it's a girl?"  
  
"Am I hearing wishful thinking?"  
  
"No... I would be happy either way."  
  
"I'm glad." Calico rests her head on Feral's chest. "Because, it's a girl."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Will you be all right?"  
  
"Yes. I managed to recover most of my supplies."  
  
"That's good."  
  
The group of hunters stands at the entrance of Jobi, with Aikia loading her supplies into another carriage.  
  
"Thanks for everything." Aikia says.  
  
"It's our job and pleasure." Razor says.  
  
"I was hoping I could thank T-Bone personally." Aikia sighs.   
  
"He's at the inn getting rooms."  
  
"I see. I have to go, so I guess I'll have to thank him later."  
  
"You...know him?" Felina asks.  
  
"I just met him. I thought he looked like a kittenhood friend of mine." Aikia climbs into the carriage. "Thanks again everyone!"  
  
Felina watches her go, and turns back to the group. "What now?"  
  
"Get more supplies, rest, and head toward your father's manor." Razor says, turning to Eboni. "What about you?"  
  
"I have an appointment here, that I'm extremely late for." Eboni starts to walk away. "See you."  
  
"Razor and I can get the supplies now." Kandi links her arms with Razor's. "That way, we can rest better."  
  
"Good idea. I think I'll catch up to T-Bone." Felina says, walking away. "And, get some answers..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Chance, run! He's after you!"  
  
"I can't leave you, mom! Dark Kat will get you, too!"  
  
"Chance, listen to me! You have to leave me! If he gets you...or..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Or?"  
  
T-Bone wakes up with a start, breathing heavily. He places a paw to his head. "All those dreams...what do they mean? What was mom going to say before she was..."  
  
Grimacing, and wiping some sweat from his brow, he sits up in the bed. "What a trip this has been..."  
  
A knock is heard on the door to his room. "T-Bone? It's me...Felina. Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course." T-Bone straightens up. Felina enters the room, and closes the door behind her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Felina asks, crossing the room.  
  
"I'm better now."  
  
"Still having those dreams?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't...not right now."  
  
Felina sits on the bed. "I understand."  
  
"I don't mean to isolate you like this."  
  
"You lived through the Revolution. I didn't. I can understand some of your feelings. But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Who's Aikia?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Great! My hirer is late due to handling some daemons, and will be in tomorrow!" Eboni reads of a terminal in Jobi's tavern.  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
Eboni looks up as Lufia flutters next to the terminal screen. "Oh, Lufia. Yes, it's a good thing, as I get to rest."  
  
"What about Razor? Don't you want to be with him?" Lufia lands on Eboni's shoulder.  
  
"I do. But, I don't feel like fighting the vulture."  
  
"You might have more allies than you think."   
  
"How so?" Eboni starts to say more, but sees Kandi entering the tavern. "She's alone."  
  
"Good. Now I can do what I need to do." Lufia starts to flutter again. "Think you can tie her up for a few minutes?"  
  
"With her? Easily." Eboni looks at Lufia. "Where are you going?"  
  
"You'll see!" Lufia turns into a Firebright bug and leaves the tavern.  
  
"Oh, talking to yourself, darling?"  
  
Eboni grimaces as Kandi walks up to her. "What do you want?"  
  
"I think it's just sad to see you all alone." Kandi smiles.  
  
"You mean, like yourself right now?  
  
"Hardly, darling. I'm going to be with Razor tonight." Kandi leans in. "And, you'll be all alone."  
  
"Should I care about this?"  
  
"Not really, but I thought you'd like to know." Kandi smirks. "Just one more thing Dragons like."  
  
"I hardly think Dragons would like a harlot like you, 'dear'." Eboni returns the smile.  
  
Kandi continues to smile and walks away. "Whatever makes you feel better."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Ooh...listen to that kat sleep! I told him not to eat those peppers."  
  
The parasite sighs, listening to Razor's sleeping and trying to stay awake himself.   
  
"I'm getting hungry...How I wish for a Firebright bug or..."  
  
A lone Firebright bug enters the room though the cracks.  
  
"Wow! A midnight snack!"  
  
"Guess again, Wyvern."  
  
"Huh?" The parasite watches as the bug turns into a Dryad spirit. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lufia. A friend."  
  
"I eat spirits, you know."  
  
"Not my kind." Lufia chuckles. "I'm poisonous to you."  
  
"Darn it." The parasite sighs. "Just when I thought I could eat."  
  
"Well, I'm not something to eat, but I could help you in other ways."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We could work together to get rid of Kandi."  
  
"I don't see how. My host is stubborn."  
  
Lufia smiles. "Not if we work both ends!"  
  
"Really? Tell me more..."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Best Served Cold

Ni-hao! This is "Best Served Cold."  
  
T-Bone's dreams become tamer and he and Felina share a moment. Feral and Briggs make an uneasy truce to combat the daemons. Razor seems to run warm when he sees Eboni with someone else. And, why is Kandi having doubts?  
  
Author's note: I'm in a quirky mode, so this written faster.  
  
'Nani' means 'what' in Japanese.  
  
I'm running late on my e-mails, so many, many thanks to all that reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying this.  
  
Special thanks to Collin Blake. My beta reader, defender of Kandi and all around good guy.  
  
A special cameo is made in this chapter. Those who know the Absolute Journey will get the cameo.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
http://akanekitty.suddenlaunch2.com/  
  
--------------------------------------  
Eclipse: House of the Daemon  
Best Served Cold  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Ohh...I'm not making any progress! This book isn't helping at all!"  
  
"Don't get so stressed out about it, Callie. You have two months."  
  
"You're not helping." Calico winces after feeling a kick. "And, neither is your daughter."  
  
Feral tries not to chuckle when one of the servants walk up. "Milord, you have visitors."  
  
"Visitors? I not expecting anyone." Feral says. "Who is it?"  
  
"Lord and Lady Briggs, Milord."  
  
"They're here?" Calico asks.  
  
"Yes. Shall I let them in?"  
  
"No, I'll let them in." Feral stands up.  
  
"Please be civil, Ulysses." Calico says.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"See this necklace, Chance? Most of the females in our family have them."  
  
"Why's that, mom?"  
  
"It's a symbol of what we are. We are Furlongs."  
  
"That's our family name."  
  
"I know. But, isn't that great? We are unique."  
  
"Unique?"  
  
"...Look, dear. If you look closely, you can see my name engraved deep within the sapphire. Can you see it?"  
  
"...Lian..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...Lian..."  
  
"That must be a very peaceful dream...First time he's ever been calm."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ah...You're awake, T-Bone."  
  
"Been for awhile." T-Bone stretches. "Were you listening?"  
  
"Not intentionally." Felina smiles. "But, I did hear you say Lian...who is that?"  
  
"My mother." T-Bone reaches into his clothes and pulls out the necklace. "I was dreaming about what little she told me about my family."  
  
Felina is quiet, slowly letting the conversation sink in.  
  
"You have a House to belong to, Felina." T-Bone absentmindedly paws the sapphire pendent. "All I ever had was my mom."  
  
"I see..." Felina starts to chuckle. "And, here I am dreading to return to my father just because I don't know his feelings about arranging a marriage. Seems silly now."  
  
T-Bone smiles. "C'est le vie."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
" 'That's life,' as my mother told me." T-Bones slips the necklace around Felina's neck. "You have to deal with life's tests."  
  
Felina blushes and places a paw to the pendent. "Indeed."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Not fair! Razor was asleep all night! I can't get any work done this way..."  
  
Kandi wanders through the streets of Jobi, looking at the various shops. "I bet that parasite had something to do with it. I know he doesn't like me...but, if something doesn't change soon the boss will be mad at me!"  
  
"Troubled, kitten?"  
  
"Huh?" Kandi looks for the source of the voice. She greeted with the vision of she-kat jester, with alternating blue and red clothing. She starts to shuffle some cards.  
  
"Who are you?" Kandi demands.  
  
"I am Lokii." The jester smiles, bowing a little. "I sense that you are troubled."  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"Oh?" Lokii holds up a Tarot Card, featuring the Fool. "A reading could clear your mind."  
  
Kandi starts to protest, but sighs instead. "...All right."  
  
"Good!" Lokii shuffles her Tarot cards and spreads them in a Celtic Cross formation. "Hmm... You're conflicted."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Either way you choose, you may end up the loser."  
  
"Loser!" Kandi practically yells. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Lokii ignores the outburst. "I see that deep down, you care for the Squire."  
  
"Squire?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm thinking of something else." Lokii chuckles. "But, what I meant by 'loser' is that if you go either path to try to get what you want, you may end up losing."  
  
Kandi slumps a bit. "Ah..."  
  
"Let me give you a piece of advice, dear." Lokii gathers her Tarot cards. "It's better to be a good loser than a bad one."  
  
"I rather not be one."  
  
"Nobody does. But, you must choose your path carefully." Lokii gives her a reassuring pat. "In one path, you may get him briefly, only to have him hate you. Another, you may not even have him...but, that's better than having him hate you."  
  
"True..."  
  
"But, don't hold me these predictions of Fate. The flow of Time has many different paths." Lokii starts to skip away. "In another life, you have a rich boyfriend, squabbled with the Queen, and had a crush on the Knight!"  
  
Kandi blinks. "Nani?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What brings you here, Trenton?"  
  
"Camilla wanted to see Calico, as did I." Trenton drums his claws on Feral's table in the study. "But, that's not the only reason."  
  
"I figured as much." Feral crosses his arms. "What is it?"  
  
"I've heard disturbing news about the House of the Daemon," Trenton wrinkles his brow. "They are after the Rose Gate."  
  
"The Rose Gate? That's either a fantasy or an obtainable dream." Feral says.   
  
"The Rose Gate is on the Contested Lands, Feral."  
  
"Which we have been fighting over for years."  
  
Trenton sighs. "The Ferals and the Briggs are supposed to protect the Gate."  
  
"But, no one knows where the Gate is. It could be on your lands, or my lands. Either way, I don't have time for it. I'm too busy worrying about the world my kitten might be born into."  
  
Trenton looks Feral straight in the eyes. "You don't think I don't worry about that, too? I want my granddaughter to be free of the threat of daemons. We should protect the Gate."  
  
"I don't have time..."  
  
"Ulysses...what is the Feral's tale of the Rose Gate?"  
  
Feral blinks. "That it houses Thanatos, the last vampire that survived after the Recovery. The sealed Gate is his tomb."  
  
"We believe that the Rose Gate contains the Powers of the Queen, that could restore the Monarchy."   
  
"Which means..."  
  
"The truth is somewhere in the middle. I propose this: We join forces again to defeat the daemons and protect the Rose Gate." Trenton extends a paw to Feral. "And besides, our bickering isn't good for Calico."  
  
Feral looks at the paw, then finally shakes it. "I accept."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you Eboni?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sorry about changing our meeting time so abruptly." Leonardo Feral leans back in one of the tavern's chairs.   
  
"Not a problem." Eboni takes a sip of milk from a glass.  
  
"I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Leonardo Feral, son of Lord Alexander Feral." The dunpeal smiles. "But, you can call me Leo. I heard of your work from the Organization. You should be able to help us."  
  
"That's what I intend...You're the son of Alexander?"  
  
"Yes..." Leo looks confused.  
  
"Your sister is here in Jobi." Eboni takes another sip of milk.  
  
"Really? Great. I'll catch up with her later. But, now...we need to negotiate."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, I got the needed supplies...where should we go now?"  
  
"How about the tavern? Maybe you'll see Eboni."  
  
Razor chuckles, letting himself be guided to the tavern . "What are you trying to do? Set my social calendar?"  
  
"Somebody has to." The parasite says nonchalantly. "You're making a mess of it."  
  
"Says you." Razor enters the tavern and takes a look around. "You just don't like...What the--"  
  
Razor eyes settle on a booth in a lonely corner. Sitting in it was Eboni and another kat, obviously enjoying themselves. Razor begins a slow simmer.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" The parasite raises Razor's left paw to get a look around. It sees the other kat. "Ah, ha! So *that's* why you're upset!"  
  
"Relinquish control of my paw!" Razor says through clenched teeth.  
  
"Very well." The paw drops to Razor's paw. "But, now you know how it feels, my friend."  
  
Razor says nothing, deciding to take a better look. The other kat was beginning to leave.  
  
"I'm glad you accepted my offer, Eboni." The kat was saying. "I'll keep in touch."  
  
"As will I. See you soon." Eboni waves as the kat leaves. She then sees Razor. "Oh, hello Razor. Care to join me?"  
  
"Cool your jets, Romeo." The parasite whispers.  
  
"Shut up." Razor slides into the booth. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, yourself. Sleep all right?" Eboni motions to the bartender for another glass of milk.  
  
"Just fine." Razor takes a breath. "Umm..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who was that kat?"  
  
"Oh, him?" Eboni chuckles. "That was Leonardo Feral. Felina's brother."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Eboni leans across the table, smiling. "What's it to you?"  
  
"It's nothing." Eboni accepts the milk the bartender just brought.  
  
"Really? If I knew you better, I'd say you're jealous."  
  
"I am not!" Razor clutches the glass, a little to hard.   
  
"I see."   
  
"So, what was the offer?"  
  
"None of your business." Eboni sits back, noticing a Firebright bug enter the tavern. "Hello, Lufia."  
  
"Hiya!" The bug turns into the winged she-kat. "This must be Razor. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"What are you?" Razor asks.  
  
"A Dryad." Lufia turns her attention back to Eboni. "You won't believe this! I found some pepper seeds!"  
  
"Seeds?" Eboni asks.  
  
"Yeah. You're a Fellpool, right? You can grow them. Might prove to be beneficial." Lufia lands on Eboni's shoulder. "I hear that Ferals like mild ones."  
  
"Great! I'll go get some." Eboni stands up. "See you around, Razor!"  
  
Razor watches her go as the parasite begins to chuckles. "Smooth. Real smooth."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why so quiet? You just received a taste of your own medicine. And, it didn't taste good, did it?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tell me...who is Aikia?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You might as well tell me, 'sweetheart'." D.K. leans up against a door. "I'll find out eventually."  
  
"Then you don't need me then."  
  
D.K. becomes enraged. "Listen to me, Lian! I will have your son! And, if this Aikia is Woren...well, that makes it even better."  
  
"My son will never join you!" Lian speaks the door. "Regardless of what you do or offer."  
  
"Even if I offer him you? His only living family?"  
  
"...Not even for me."  
  
D.K. smiles. "I see...so there are others..."  
  
"There are no others!"  
  
"Oh? That still doesn't change anything. Someday...I will have the whole Woren clan...and the Rose Gate will be mine..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's nice to be walking like this, isn't it." Felina links her arm with T-Bone as they walk leisurely down the main street of Jobi.   
  
"Yes, it is." T-Bone says, then grows silent.  
  
Felina looks at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to get to MegaKat." T-Bone sighs. "Not just because of the job, but because it's home."   
  
"Home?"  
  
"Yes, home. I haven't been back there since I left with Razor."  
  
"That was a long time ago, right?"  
  
T-Bone nods. "And, maybe...I can tell you who I really am."  
  
Felina smiles. "Then I shall wait."  
  
"Hey, sis!"  
  
Felina looks towards the source of the voice. "Leo! Glad you caught up with me."  
  
"As am I." Leo walks up to Felina and gives her a hug. "I've missed you."  
  
"You're embarrassing me." Felina pulls back. "Leo, I want you to meet T-Bone. T-Bone, this is my brother, Leonardo."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." T-Bone extends his paw, slightly nervous.  
  
"So, this is the hunter that wanted to kill Uncle." Leo accepts the paw.   
  
"Leo!"  
  
"Sorry." Leo chuckles. He gives T-Bone a look over. "Not bad. Dad shouldn't have a problem."  
  
"Is he still thinking of arrangement?" Felina asks.  
  
"Kind of. But, you really need to talk to him, sis. When will you be home?"  
  
"I should be there tomorrow."   
  
"Good. I'll see you then." Leo starts to walk away. "Sorry I can't stay long. Nice meeting you, T-Bone."  
  
"Where are you going?" Felina calls after him.  
  
"Let's just say I found something I like." Leo smiles. "See you!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why so glum, Kandi?"  
  
Ohtori! You certainly are brazen. You're going to blow my cover!" Kandi snaps as Ohtori enters her room at the inn.  
  
"The SWAT Kats are in the town, so they won't see me." Ohtori waves it off. "But, I am worried about you."  
  
"It's nothing." Kandi returns to her task of packing.  
  
"Kandi..."  
  
Kandi stops. "Ohtori, do we really have to go through with the plan?"  
  
"Where's this coming from?"  
  
"I don't want to do it! He'll hate me if it fails!"  
  
"And, he'll hate you in the afterlife it succeeds." Ohtori says simply.  
  
Kandi looks away. "But..."  
  
"Kandi, in order for D.K. to get T-Bone, Razor must be eliminated. No more, no less."  
  
"I don't want to go according to plan! He did nothing to deserve Vengeance."  
  
"It is your duty as the Fury of Vengeance to do this." Ohtori looks Kandi straight in the eyes. "As the House of Daemon controls you and your two sisters."  
  
Kandi turns away. Ohtori walks to the door.  
  
"Remember, Kandi. As long at Dark Kat controls the Glaive, he controls you. So, behave."  
  
Ohtori leaves the room, and Kandi's eyes settle on a partially hidden dagger.  
  
"Vengeance is a dish best served cold..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This has not been my day."  
  
"That's because you move to slow."  
  
"I don't need your advice!" Razor almost shouts to the parasite, who was chuckling.  
  
"So testy."   
  
"This time, I swear I *will* cut you off!"  
  
Razor continues on his path to the inn, but is abruptly stopped by bumping into a kat.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Razor says, taking a step back.  
  
"It's okay." The kat wipes his sleeves.   
  
Razor looks at the kat. "You're Leonardo Feral, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Leo looks at him. "How'd you know that?"  
  
"My friend, Eboni pointed you out."  
  
"Ah, Eboni." Leo smiles. "So you know her? What's your name?"  
  
"Razor."  
  
"The other kat that wanted to kill my Uncle." Leo nods. "I just met your friend."  
  
"T-Bone?"  
  
"Yes." Leo gets a little closer to Razor. "You said you were Eboni's friend, right? Can I ask you something."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Does she have a boyfriend?"  
  
Razor blinks and sputters. "Well..."  
  
Leo smiles again. "I take it you're interested, too. I've seen that look. But, it's much more fun to get what you want when there's competition."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Leo begins to walk away. "But, let me tell you this, Razor..."  
  
"We Ferals always get what we want...  
  
  
To be continued....  
Post Author's Note: Didn't want to put this above, since it would spoil.   
Fellpool is a race of cats from the video game series Star Ocean.  
It's mentioned that Kandi is a Fury. The Furies are from Greek Mythology. They go after those who have wronged people. They are revenge for those people. 


	8. Broken Arrow

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is "Broken Arrow."  
  
For how long will T-Bone be Chance Furlong? Lian writes a letter that falls into the wrong paws. Just because Kandi is not liking her current situation, doesn't mean she'll be any nicer to her rival. Also, who has made a special appearance in MegaKat?  
  
Author's note: Tweener chapter. Mostly dialogue driven.  
  
Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I appreciate it.  
  
Since Collin has informed me that he may not be able to beta read for the rest of the series, I'm thinking about getting someone else to do it. If you're interested, send me an e-mail or drop me a line in my forum at the address listed below.  
  
For those who follow the Journey, I updated it a few days ago.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
http://akanekitty.suddenlaunch2.com/  
  
-------------------------------------  
Eclipse: House of the Daemon  
Broken Arrow  
------------------------------------  
  
"I have a special arrow just for you, Dark Kat..."  
  
"And, I *will* use it..."  
  
"To avenge my past...and to protect my future..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Maybe it's time for Chance Furlong to make an appearance..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...Love is a many splendor thing..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Touchy today, aren't we?"  
  
Razor sighs, loading some supplies onto his motorcycle. "Look, now is not the time for your asinine talk. We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
The parasite feigns shock. "Oh, how you wound me, Razor. I thought we were friends?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, don't be that way. Think of it this way: I'll be your constant companion until the death."  
  
"Or, until I cut you off."  
  
"Never!"  
  
Razor takes on a devilish smile. "Try me."  
  
"All right, all right." The parasite raises Razor's left paw so it could take a look at him.   
  
Razor blinks. "What?"  
  
"Take it from this battle weary parasite." The parasite says solemnly. "Just because you missed the boat, doesn't mean you don't have another chance."  
  
"Which means..."  
  
"Fight for Eboni! Even though Ferals are notorious about getting what they want, doesn't mean that you can't win!"  
  
"Talking to your friend, Razor?"  
  
The parasite relinquishes control of Razor's paw while he turns toward the voice. "Kandi...Ready to go?"  
  
"Almost." Kandi says distantly.  
  
Razor looks at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm?... Oh, nothing." Kandi shuffles her feet. "What's on the agenda?"  
  
"We take Felina to her father, then proceed to MegaKat."  
  
"Okay. I'll be ready."  
  
Kandi starts to walk away, but Razor grabs her arm. "Hey, are you sure nothing's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sure, Razor." Kandi smiles at him. "Thanks for being so kind."  
  
"...All right." Razor releases her, still not convinced.  
  
"See you."  
  
Razor watches her go, and the parasite begins to chuckle.   
  
"You're batting a thousand, Romeo."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My Darling Son,  
  
It's been twenty years since I last saw you. A scared kitten that has now grown into an honorable kat. How I missed not being there with you for all these years...but Dark Kat had other plans.  
  
I have so much to tell you about our family...our bloodline. You do have other family. We are not normal, Chance. We are Woren. Rarities that survived MegaWar II, and lived through the Recovery. It is this uniqueness that causes others to believe that we do marvelous things.  
  
But, we are no different than dunpeals, warlocks, or Dragons. We are our own unique race.   
  
If I am able to, I will teach you all about what we are. There is only so much a letter can tell.  
  
I love you, my son. Don't ever forget that.  
  
Your mother,  
Lian  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You bastard! Give me that letter!"  
  
"After such a lovely piece of writing? I think not."  
  
Lian finds herself face to face with Dark Kat. The daemon was smiling, and it made Lian uncomfortable.  
  
"You're trying to lure him." Lian says quietly.  
  
"Of course. A letter proving that his dear mother might be alive should be enough to fuel his passion." Dark Kat continues to smile. "And, knowing that he has other family...Who is it?"  
  
Lian says nothing. Dark Kat just smile. "I bet I know who it is...You separated them to keep them safe from me, didn't you? You hoped I wouldn't find you in that little town...but I did."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"You're trying to protect her even now, aren't you? Ever the devoted mother. Two Worens are better than one."  
  
"Then what will you do? He won't join you just for me...or family."  
  
"Of course he will."  
  
Dark Kat begins to laugh, and grabs the petite blonde she-kat by her throat.  
  
"He'll join my House..." Dark Kat smirks. "If he wants his dear mother...and sister...to live..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Something doesn't feel right..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Calico absentmindedly puts a paw to her stomach. "Something is stirring, and I can feel it."  
  
"Daemons?" Feral goes to Calico's side.  
  
"There is something deeper than that." Calico faces her husband. "Maybe it's why the House of Daemon revived itself."  
  
"You shouldn't be worrying about this."  
  
"But, I do. I don't want our daughter to experience it." Calico says, then smiling. "But, I am glad you and father made a truce."  
  
"An uneasy truce, Callie."  
  
"But, it's getting somewhere. I know years of fighting can disappear overnight." Callie squeezes Feral's arm. "So, continue to try, alright?"  
  
Feral sighs then smiles a little. "For you, I will."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"*Remember, Kandi. As long at Dark Kat controls the Glaive, he controls you. So, behave.*"  
  
Kandi sighs, extracting a jeweled dagger hidden in her belongings. She runs a claw along the blade.  
  
"The only one deserving of Vengeance is Dark Kat...for the Revolution...But, I nor my sisters can do anything..."  
  
"Do what, 'darling'? Play everyone for a fool?"  
  
Kandi quickly hides her dagger, whirling around to face the voice. "I hope you're happy with kicking someone when they're down...Eboni."  
  
"Me? Hardly." Eboni leans on the doorframe leading to Kandi's room. "You're not down...and, you're definitely not out."  
  
"Of course." Kandi smirks. "Razor's a worthy prize."  
  
"So I see."  
  
"By the way, I hear that Sir Feral has his eye on you." Kandi says. "Shouldn't that make you bow out of the competition?"  
  
"Why?" Eboni laughs. "Just because he's interested doesn't mean I can't keep my options open."  
  
"And just who is playing whom for a fool?"  
  
Eboni chuckles a bit and starts to leave the room. "Two can play this game. You haven't got him yet."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
Eboni looks behind her and smiles. "Yes...It is."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mother...I wonder how you would think of me now..."  
  
"Would you approve of me hiding behind this mask?"  
  
A paw presses against a mirror, revealing the reflection of Chance Furlong.  
  
"Maybe, one day soon...I can avenge your death." Chance clenches his paw into a fist. "I will not let the House of Daemon get away with this."  
  
Chance continues to pack his things, leaving his bow and its quiver for last. His eyes fall onto an arrow with a distinctive tip.  
  
"This arrow is for Dark Kat." Chance takes the arrow out of the quiver and palms it. "Made of the purest silver...Cost me a pretty penny...but, for Dark Kat, it's worth it."  
  
A knock on the door interrupts Chance's thoughts. "Yeah?"  
  
"T-Bone? Are you ready to go?" Felina voice comes through the door.  
  
"Ah...Yeah. Just a minute."  
  
Chance reaches for his mask and puts it on. T-Bone is now reflected in the mirror. Realizing he still had the arrow in his paw, he puts it back into the quiver, sighing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Felina..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ready to open up your inn, Aikia?"  
  
"Yes, but not until tomorrow." Aikia puts a key into her inn's door and locks it. "I should get some business then."  
  
"That's great." The kat Aikia was talking to takes a look at the sky. "Better get home. There are still some rouge daemons around here at night. Until those hunters Noir-sama come, it's not that safe."  
  
"I know. My house is nearby." Aikia gives the kat a wave. "See you!"  
  
Aikia starts to walk toward her home, being mindful of the shadows. Any threat of daemons still in town was enough to keep katizens inside most of the time.  
  
"Miss Aikia..."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
Aikia turns to see who called her, but a paw appears from behind her, coving her mouth and choking of her scream. She barely has time fight before she feels a pinch in the back of the next and darkness comes instantly.  
  
"Not bad...Not bad at all, Ohtori." Ohtori picks up the now unconscious she-kat in his arms. "Now, let's go see D.K., hmm?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Enjoy your stay, sir?"  
  
"Yes, very much." T-Bone hands the innkeeper keys while Felina looks over her things."  
  
"Glad to here it." The innkeeper looks around on his desk. "Oh, yes, you received a letter today. Got here in the nick of time."  
  
"Letter?"  
  
The innkeeper nods, handing T-Bone an envelope. "If you'll excuse me..."  
  
Felina walks up to T-Bone while he rips open the envelope and extracts a letter. After reading a few lines, color starts to drain from T-Bone's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Felina asks, alarmed.  
  
"My mother..." T-Bone grips the letter tightly, almost to the point of ripping it apart.  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"...she's alive.."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	9. A Critical Point

Ni-hao! This is 'A Critical Point.'  
  
A sudden thought spurs T-Bone into action. Abi visits Callie with a gift. It seems that acquiring a rarity isn't the only piece to the puzzle of the Rose Gate. And, Razor and the parasite make a scene.  
  
Author's notes: Yes! I'm unblocked! Well...mostly. If it seems a little disjointed, it's because I know what I want to write beyond this. So, it might feel a bit rushed.  
  
Thanks to all for having the patience! I really appreciate it. And, a belated thanks for the reviews!  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
**************************  
Eclipse: House of the Daemon  
A Critical Point  
**************************  
  
"...My mother..."  
  
"...she's alive."  
  
T-Bone runs over the creases of the letter with his claw. "This is mom's handwriting...I can't believe it..."  
  
T-Bone reads over the letter again. "I have other family...but who? It was just me and mom...and we are Woren?"  
  
"Woren?"  
  
T-Bone sucks in his breath, a sudden thought hitting him.  
  
"It can't be..."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"None of your concern."  
  
Lian glares at Dark Kat, who smiles. "I want my daughter."  
  
"So you can have this impromptu family reunion? I don't think so." Dark Kat says.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Like I said. Two Worens are better than one."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
Dark Kat smiles. "Your son's impulsiveness is all I need."  
  
************************************************  
  
"That fool...he's only following a piece of the legend. His idiocy will be his demise."  
  
"I dare you to say that to his face, Nanami."  
  
"Be quiet." Nanami, a young, slender she-kat, immerses herself into an old book.  
  
"And, let me guess...the pieces to the Legend of the Rose Gate is listed in that book." Ohtori crosses his arms.  
  
"Yes...an old spell book actually. There's only one other copy that I know of." The blonde flips gingerly through the pages. "And, should I be asking you how you intend to fool your employer?"  
  
"Former employer. By the time he realizes anything, it'll be too late." Ohtori smiles.  
  
"You better be right about that. We're staking too much on this plan."  
  
"Are we? All you want is the Dragon Sword, another piece to the puzzle...and, we all know where that is."  
  
Nanami smirks. "So we do."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"I don't know...he hasn't emerged from that room."  
  
Felina sighs as Razor leans up against a wall. "I wish he'd tell me what's going on! All I know that it has to do with his mother."  
  
Razor's eyes widen. "I thought his mother was killed."   
  
"I thought so, too! But, now he gets that letter, and..." Felina glances away. "I'm sure it was a shock to him."  
  
"I can't imagine that."  
  
"My mother died when I was little...so I know how it feels to be without a mother."  
  
Razor looks at her. "Really?"  
  
Felina nods. "She acquired that disease called Erebus. You either live or die with it."  
  
"...I know. I survived."  
  
"You did?"  
  
Razor nods. "It was a miracle. I still don't know how I lived." Razor turns to Felina. "But, now, I suggest we give T-Bone his space. He'll be all right."  
  
"Okay. Where will you be?"  
  
"The tavern. So if you need me, I'll be there."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Abi! How nice to see you again!"  
  
"You, too!" Abi embraces Callie in a light hug. "Here I am, trying to get my doctorate, and you up and get married!"  
  
"Among other things." Callie smiles as she puts a paw on her stomach.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"I'm entering my seventh month." Callie motions for Abi to sit down.  
  
"I sure missed a lot..."  
  
"You were the one that wanted to go to Avalon."  
  
Abi sits back in her chair. "Yes, so I can finish my thesis. I want to be the curator of my father's museum someday."  
  
"I admire your ambition."  
  
"What about yours? Aren't you working on that novel?"  
  
"I try to write in between my daughters kicks." Callie smiles. "But, she's been so active..."  
  
Abi chuckles and reaches into her bag. "I have a gift for you?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Abi takes out a worn book. "I found this book during my travels through Avalon. I got it as a wedding gift, but now it looks like a kitten gift. It's a spell book."  
  
"Wow! I love old spell books." Callie happily takes the book. "You can always learn from them. Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So, where are you going now?"  
  
"I don't know...I really don't want to return home until I finish my thesis."  
  
"Why not stay here? I could use the help here soon."  
  
"Do you think your husband will mind?"  
  
"He won't. And, besides, you haven't meet him yet."  
  
"All I know about him is what I got in your letters. He's the Lord of these lands, right?"  
  
"Yes, he is. So will you stay?"  
  
Abi thinks for only a minute. "All right. Thank you for the invitation."  
  
"Well, it's the only way to get some extra help!"   
  
***************************************************  
  
"That was very noble of you...giving your friend some space."  
  
Razor says nothing, choosing to drink his milk. He was ringing up quite a tab in the tavern.  
  
" How come that decision was easy, but choosing the right she-kat is not?" The parasite continues, oblivious to the looks Razor was getting. "Why you are considering being with that loathsome creature named Kandi instead of Eboni is beyond me."  
  
" Will you shut up?" Razor mutters under his breath. "Kats are starting to look."  
  
" Let them look! And, lay off the milk, will ya! You need to be on your guard to counter that...Fury."  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" You heard me. Fury, succubus, Harpy...they're all the same! You should choose the Fellpool...my little Dragon Prince."  
  
Razor slams the glass he was holding down onto the bar, getting some more looks. "Don't call me that!"  
  
" Why not? Aren't you ro..."  
  
" No, I'm not!" Razor slumps a little. "Not any more, anyway."  
  
" Why not? Maybe then, I could have all the Firebright bugs I could eat. Do you know how many varieties there are? With their own degrees of crunchiness?"  
  
Razor holds his stomach. "Stop it! You're making me sick."  
  
" Good! Maybe then, you'll see how much Kandi makes me ill!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"*Cheer up, Kandi! At least you'll be able to have some with Razor before you kill him...But....*"  
  
Kandi sighs a little, walking into the tavern. "*And, Eboni's not going to make it any easier...Huh*"  
  
Kandi notices Razor at the bar, and smiles. "*Well, well...All alone and no Eboni in sight...*"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"As Eboni so eloquently put it once, you're not thinking right." The parasite rambles on, aware that Razor was tuning it out. "Why you would want to throw away a nice friendship like that is beyond me...It's akin to us."  
  
" What? The way I remember it, you came to me, not the other way around." Razor sits his drink down.  
  
" Fine talk to the one that saved your life...and, tone it down with the milk!"  
  
" I will not."  
  
" Okay...now you're being belligerent."  
  
" Yeah, yeah." Razor looks up to see Kandi walking to him. "Oh, hi...You're all right?"  
  
" I'm fine." Kandi smiles at him.  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" Well, I was a little lonely." Kandi tosses her hair behind her shoulder. And, since we're not going to MegaKat anytime soon...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kandi leans in close to Razor and smiles. "How about a kiss? Since we are more than friends...right?"  
  
" Oh, no you don't!"  
  
Kandi leaps back as the parasite gains control of Razor's left paw and clasps it firmly across his nose. Razor leaps to his feet.  
  
" Let go!"   
  
"I will not!" The parasite tightens his grip. "That creature is probably wearing poisoned lipstick...and I'm too young to die!!!"  
  
" I beg your pardon?" Kandi shouts, insulted, but to no avail. Razor, with the parasite firmly clasped to his nose, stumbles out the tavern. Katizens really start to look.  
  
" Let go of my nose!"  
  
" Not until you say Uncle!" The parasite says. "I'm doing this for your own protection!"  
  
" Oh, yeah?" Razor goes for his sword with his free paw. "If you value your home you'll release my nose right now!"  
  
" Okay, okay." The parasite surrenders and releases Razor's nose. "You didn't have to become violent, you know."  
  
" Why you little-"  
  
"He's going to kill me!"  
  
" You bet I am."  
  
" It's not to late for a truce...right?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah." Razor hears a motorcycle gearing up. He turns to see T-Bone getting on it. He runs over to him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Razor shouts over the roar of the engines.  
  
"To MegaKat!" T-Bone reeves the engines. "Dark Kat is there, and he has my mother...and sister."  
  
"Sister? What sister?"  
  
T-Bone spins his wheels, the motorcycle kicking up dirt. "Sorry, Razor...but this is my fight."  
  
"Wait!" Razor calls after him, but T-Bone is long gone.  
  
"...I'll kill him for what he did to us."  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
